


For my friend

by calla_lilies_and_lightsabers



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calla_lilies_and_lightsabers/pseuds/calla_lilies_and_lightsabers
Comments: 1





	For my friend

For the friend of mine that said they would read anything I posted:  
This will be the stupidest thing i ever write and its only to make a point.  
I am a little bit confused about the whole situation is not a creepy and then he was gone 😅 shrugs and I was 11 we have to go back later today or tomorrow 😸😘😘🥰😊😊😊😊😊😘😊😸😊😊😘😘😊😸😊😘😸😸😸😘😸😘😊😘😸😊😸😸😸😸😘😸😊 shhhh emojis and gifs ☺️😃 you have to be to 😉😉😹😹🙂😉😉😹😉😹 I'm STUCK IN EMOJIS in my room and wa state of mind and I was like midnight last night but it's so adorable in a very vivid imagination or is there another call to break it to be over with you if it is possible that was my plan was in admin then we called me to let it snooowwww to the doctor tomorrow I can get the pin and I'm going through my boards for a bit but I'm going with that I would have rather died a million years I think you are strong enough for the country by and I was 11 months of my life I don't have the patience I can do you think I could make them for you okay no one was hurt but I'm going through a rough time for you okay if your not interested at the moment and you have no reason that the oxygen level I'll let it snooowwww you can get the nurse to be there for a long weekend for you okay if you can't tell anyone but me to get the pin number of happier and I'm going through a rough time for you okay no idea where I am a hipster you are strong and wise and I will not be able to make it in today but I can tomorrow I have to be at school today so many times and I will be in school tomorrow so

Does this give you any idea of what I text about on a regular basis


End file.
